All Out of Love
All Out of Love by Air Supply will be featured in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, the fifth episode of Season Six. It will be sung by Madison and Mason. Source Lyrics Mason: I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you til it hurts I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do Tormented and torn apart Madison: I wish I could carry your smile in my heart For times when my life seems so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know Madison and Mason: Doesn't really know Madison with Mason and New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Jane: I want you to come back and carry me home Away from these long, lonely nights Jane with New Directions: I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh-so right? Jane and Mason: And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? Mason: There's no easy way Jane and Mason: It gets harder each day Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone Jason with Mason and New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Mason with Madison: Wha-what are you thinking of? Madison: What are you thinking of? Mason with Madison: What are you thinking of? Madison and Mason with New Directions: what are you thinking of? Madison: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you Mason (with Madison and New Directions) (New Directions): I know you were right, (believing for so long) I'm all out of love, (All out of love) What am I without you? (Madison: Oh oh oh) I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong Mason (New Directions): I'm all out of love, (All out of love) I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, (All out of love) What am I without you? I can't be too late, I know I was so (with Madison: wrong) I'm all out of love, (All out of love) I'm so lost without you ('''Madison: I'm so lost) I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? (Madison: I'm so lost) I can't be too late (with Madison: to say that I was so) wrong Madison with Mason and New Directions: Wrong Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by New Directions